To each his own magic
by Electric Reader
Summary: a small exchange between Gemma and Kartik. please R&R.


I have come home from my first day in university, it was thrilling in a way that nothing ordinary has ever been but it was also overwhelming. I remember the imposing archway that was the entrance and I remember thinking, _this is my future._

I remove my shoes and settle down on my bed to read, it is not evening yet for the sun still insistently clings to the veil of the heavens, a few of its shimmering beams slip through my window and illuminate my apartment. I stretch out my hands and let the light dance through my fingers, I am reminded of the realms, I long for them, I miss them.

If Felicity were here, she would probably ask me angrily what I was constantly brooding about and Ann would say nothing. I realise I miss them too. I soft sigh escapes my lips and I will my brooding to stop; it is not as if I will never see them again. I for one know that Ann's rehearsals are going on merrily and that felicity is unleashing hellhounds because her mother totally dismissed the idea of trousers. The brooding should stop, but the memories make me smile.

Tiredly I reach for the letter on my desk, it is from Tom. I browse through its contents. In it, he swears he does not even know why he writes to me for I am such an annoying little thing. He then proceeds to tell me that he is fine and that the Hectorates society is doing him good. He talks about some of his cases at Bedlam and idle chitchat. He concludes by assuring me that Grandmama shall surely die of the scandal I caused and that he will-sigh- never marry. And if only I had found him a wife when he asked... This part makes me laugh.

I fold the letter and place it back on my desk. I shall write to him tomorrow. I slip out of my dress and slip into my nightclothes. I gobble something up and enter bed. The day has taken a lot out of me, I realise, both emotionally and physically.

As usual, when I dream, I dream of him.

We are near the sea, where we always are. I look at his beautiful brown eyes and skin and I wish that this time he would not go so quickly.

"Kartik," I say.

He answers me with a smile and walks towards me, my heart leaps, I am overjoyed. His eyes deliver his usual messages. _Are you well? I've missed you. I'm alright. Don't worry._

"Gemma," he says. He reaches for me and in that instant that cannot be described as a second I am in his arms and he is holding me. The tears are threatening but I refuse them to fall.

"Kartik," I reply.

"Gemma."

"Kartik."

And we laugh at the silliness of it all. I realise that this is the longest time he has stayed here and that we have spoken, verbally. I pull my head back to look into those brown eyes that I can only see in my dreams. And then I kiss him and he returns my kiss with fervour. His hands are on my neck, my back, everywhere at once. I pull him close to me and my tongue explores the familiarity of his mouth. I do not know how long we kiss but I know I do not wish it to end.

After eternity and too short a time, he pulls away. I remember the time we were together in the Cave of sighs and we dreamed. And I remember at that time I was not sure what I wanted him to say but he only said my name and I felt like I had heard every declaration of love and affection ever written or said.

"You're crying," says Kartik and his hand gently wipes the tears from my face.

"I know," I reply. "I miss you."

He smiles. I have missed his smile. "You too."

We sit in silence for a while, no sounds aside from the beating of our hearts, our breathing and the gentle lapping of the waves. He is holding me and it feels like all is right in the world.

Suddenly Kartik gets up and pulls me up with him. And then he removes something from his pocket, it is a flower, the smallest flower I have ever seen with an extremely long stem. The petals are straight and then at the last moment curve downwards. It has a sweet smell sprinkled with cinders and the odour is divine. He fashions the stem into a necklace of some sort and then he place his finger gently on it and gold starts to spread all over it, it looks very beautiful.

He presses it into my palm and says, "This is for you."

"Thank you," I say, tears in my eyes for a reason I cannot name.

"I want you to be happy Gemma. To move on with your life and conquer it." He looks at me deeply as he says this. "When you are happy, come to the realms and plant this on the base of my tree."

_Tree. _The word slices my heart.

"How can I do that?"

"Simple," says Kartik. "You dig at the earth and put it there." He wants me to smile but I cannot.

"My heart is in so many pieces Kartik," my tears spill. "I do not know if I can move on." 

He brings his face close to mine and says, "I believe in you." His lips are on mine in the gentlest of ways. "Gemma," he sighs onto my mouth. And then he is gone.

My heart is beating when I wake up. Something tells me I will not dream with Kartik in a long time. I look down at my hand but the necklace is no longer there. Panic ceases me, did I just invent all that? The sweet smell with a sprinkle of cinders reassures me and my hand instantly goes to my neck, it is there.

The weight of Kartik's request lays heavy on my heart, it is morning. I want you to be happy Gemma. To move on with your life and conquer it... I am unsure of what to do or how to begin this new life. I lie down in misery and listen to the clock ticking waiting for something to respond to my silent plea. Then I realise that I must, surely, begin somewhere... So with my daunting task of conquering the world and happiness lain before me... I get out of bed.

_**Tell me what you think? Weird? Boring? :D. Since people are in the habit of giving our virtual cookies- I do not understand the practice but perhaps it may entice you. Virtual cookies to everyone who reads and reviews! :D**_

_**I am aware I sound quite mad.**_


End file.
